


Maybe, Ifs, and Onlys

by mhei_lynn



Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [9]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhei_lynn/pseuds/mhei_lynn
Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619320
Kudos: 1





	Maybe, Ifs, and Onlys

Maybe if he said sorry

Everything will be fine

If he only apologized

He’ll be by her side

Maybe if he wasn’t so prideful

There will be no fights

If only he wasn’t holding his head high

They’ll still be an “us”

But it’s too late

His arrogance leaded to their end

Everything is just

Maybe, ifs, and onlys’


End file.
